I'll Survive
by sergeant peace
Summary: Peter Albany is a Staff Sergeant in the Marine Corps, this is his story of perseverance throughout World War II


Kimi Finster sat in the infirmary, counting the tiles on the floor.

"Hey Kimi." Angelica said, pulling the curtain away to look at Kimi. "the new troops are coming through today, get ready."

"Okay Angelica." She said, picking up a clipboard as men started walking in, the nurses started to direct them to different places, she walked forward, ushering a few soldiers to her table. "Now, um…Staff Sergeant, you're first." She said. the staff sergeant stepped forward, handing her his file, she opened it and looked at it, "Staff Sergeant, Peter Albany?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Please sit on the table." She said closing the curtains.

Peter sat on the table, looking around.

"It says here you were stationed in California." She said, 'How was that?"

"It was alright." He said, 'a few border skirmishes though.'

She nodded and pulled out a flash light, 'look into the light please."

He looked straight at it, not blinking.

"Pupil dilation is good." She said, "Please remove your shirt."

Peter unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, showing his muscles.

"Oh wow…" Kimi mumbled.

"There seem to be a problem nurse?" he asked.

"N-no, nothing." She said quickly, her face turning red, and started the basic muscle tests. She picked up a needle, "Now, your file says that you haven't had your shots yet."

Peter sighed, "hurry up," he said, holding his arm out.

Kimi smiled a little, "No, this shot doesn't go into your arm." She said.

Peter looked at her, "What?"

* * *

><p>"Pain in the ass." Peter muttered, rubbing his butt as he put his shirt on.<p>

Kimi laughed a little, "Sorry, it could've been worse."

"So do I get compensation for getting stabbed in the ass?" Peter asked.

"Hmm…" Kimi pulled the curtain opened a little, "Angelica, do the soldiers get compensation for getting stabbed in the ass by a needle."

"If he acted like a big boy then he can have a lollipop!" Angelica said.

"You heard her." Kimi said with a small giggle, "the infirmary can give you a lollipop.'

'Now I wasn't asking about the infirmary." He said, "I was talking about the nurse who actually did the stabbing."

She looked at him, "and what kind of compensation are you looking for?"

"Maybe dinner and a show, my treat."

Kimi smiled, "are you asking me out Staff Sergeant?"

"Maybe I am," he said, "what if I picked you up tonight around 7, take you to the theatre, dinner, have a good night?"

"Hmm…can't do tonight." She said, picking up his file and handing it back.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"can't." she said with a shrug.

"What about the night after that?" he asked, standing up.

"Listen," Kimi said, "you seem really nice, but I don't date Army men."

Peter smiled, "well that's too bad." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's too bad for army men." He said, "but I'm a marine."

* * *

><p>Peter walked out of the infirmary into the late October air, a smile on his face.<p>

"Hey Sarge!" Phil shouted running over, Phil was a private in Peter's squad, one of the first recruits to befriend the veteran, and one of the first to get on his last nerves, "how'd the physical go?" Phil asked.

"Good, what about you?"

"could've been worse, better then the last place we were at where the nurses were ugly."

"Didn't you date one of said nurses?"

"Shut up." Phil said, the two started walking back to the barracks, "so we're getting a new Platoon commander."

"Who is he?" Peter asked.

"Don't know, I hear he's fresh out of OCS."

"Eh great, a greenhorn." Peter muttered, looking at the barracks, "well, I got the afternoon off, I'll see you when I get back Deville."

"Yes sir." Phil said, walking into the barracks, Peter walked over to a jeep and started it up, driving off.

* * *

><p>Kimi sat in the house she shared with other nurses, looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her dress.<p>

"Kimi!" someone shouted, "what are you getting all dressed up for?"

Kimi turned and saw her friend Wally Ramone; the brunette was still dressed in her Nurse's uniform, "i…I have a date tonight…"

Wally raised an eyebrow, "with who?"

"S-Staff Sergeant Albany…" she whispered.

"What!" Wally shouted.

"Sh!" Kimi hushed her, blushing.

"What happened to no dating army guys?" Wally asked, lowering her voice.

"He's not an army guy…he's a marine."

Wally laughed, "that's how he got you to go on a date with him?" she asked.

"M-Maybe…"

Wally shook her head, "that's actually a really good argument."

Kimi let out a soft sigh, "I'm a little nervous." She said.

"Oh come on, from what I've heard about Peter Albany is that he's nothing but a gentleman." She said.

Kimi nodded, "that makes me feel a little better."

Wally jumped onto Kimi's bed, "oh, my feet are killing me." She said.

"Sorry." Kimi said, she looked at her watch, "alright, he should be coming by soon."

A knock on the door made her stand up, 'Oh…he's here…" she whispered nervously fiddling with her hair, 'can you go answer the door?

Wally jumped up and ran over to the door, opening it up, revealing Peter, all dressed up in his service uniform, "Hello Ma'am, is Kimi Finster home?"

"Hmm…" Wally mumbled, looking Peter over, "she could've gotten worse." She turned, "Kimi! You're date is here."

Kimi took a deep breath and walked over.

Peter looked Kimi over, "you look lovely.' He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kimi said flustered, 'Um…are you…are you ready to go?"

"Yes, are you?" Peter asked.

"Yes." She squeaked out, walking down the steps.

"We won't wait up!" Wally shouted after them.

* * *

><p>Kimi took a bite of her food, looking at Peter, "So, you've been in the marine corps for how long?"<p>

"About six years." He said.

"Wow," she said.

"Yep, joined up when I was 17." He said, "what about you? How long have you been a nurse?"

"Oh for about three years." She said, "When I graduated from high school I wanted to help in the best way I can, so I became a nurse."

"And you've been stabbing soldiers butts with a needle ever since." Peter said, making Kimi laugh.

"So what made you want to be a soldier?" she asked.

"Well, my entire family is a military family." Peter said, "my father was in the great war, my grandfather rode alongside Teddy Roosevelt up San Juan Hill, so I decided to keep up the family tradition."

"That's interesting." She said, she finished her food, "what are you going to do after your service is up.

"Probably go back to my hometown, work at the mill there." He said, "Might tour the world, who knows." he finished his food, and stood up, putting the money on the table, "come on, the night is still young." He held his arm out for her and she wrapped her arm around it.

* * *

><p>Kimi looked out over Pearl Harbor, leaning against Peter, above the harbor, fireworks exploded, making the ocean water sparkle with a million colors, "it's so beautiful…" she whispered.<p>

Peter nodded, "the second most beautiful thing I've seen today." He said.

Kimi blushed and laid her head against his shoulder, "tonight's been wonderful," she said, 'It's been more than wonderful, it's been perfect."

Peter smiled.

Kimi looked at her watch, "you better take me back…" She mumbled, "the head nurse gets angry when we come in late."

Peter nodded, sitting up straight and starting the car, as he drove back to town he kept his arm around Kimi, once they got back to her house, he walked her up to the door.

"I really did have a good time tonight." She said.

"Does this mean there's another date?" he asked.

She smiled, "yes." She said, kissing him, 'Goodnight." She said, walking inside.

Peter smiled, walking back to the jeep.

* * *

><p>Peter watched as his marines fired down range, "Pickles!" Peter shouted down to the young PFC Dil Pickles, "you're shooting too low, aim a little higher."<p>

"Yes sir!" Dil shouted.

Peter walked down the line, he heard a jeep pull up and turned around, "Cease fire!" he shouted, walking up to the jeep as two men got out, one was the battalion commander, Captain Crawford, the other was a new face Peter had never seen before.

"Captain Crawford." Peter said, saluting the captain.

"At ease Staff Sergeant." He said, "I'd like to introduce you to your new Platoon commander, Lieutenant Tommy Pickles."

He looked at the young man, he was no older then Peter himself, "pleasure to meet you." Peter said, holding his hand out.

Tommy looked at his hand, then at the men, "why have they stopped firing?" he asked.

"So I can actually here myself think when I'm talking to you two." Peter said.

Tommy walked past him, "Continue firing!" he shouted, the men looked at Peter for confirmation, he nodded, and they continued, "I expect someone with your service record to keep these men on topic." Tommy said, "remember that Staff Sergeant."

"Yes sir." Peter said, _Asshole, _he thought.

**thanks to TCKing12 for letting me use his OC Peter in this story.**


End file.
